My Wonderland
by ElphieAtHeart
Summary: In the middle of a heated argument, Hermione comes close to letting something slip. Ron' POV. a songfic to John Mayer's Body is a Wonderland I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and I really wish I owned John Mayer. but i don't


-1**A/N: Every time I hear this song, I for some reason see it as Ron's internal thoughts whenever he is arguing with Hermione. Strange, I know, because the song is about two lovers and being romantic, but I thought I'd try to put it in a different context, namely, non romantic situations in which Ron can't help but see Hermione in those ways… now that I read it, I'm not sure if that made any sense.**

**Anywho, the scene sets with a holiday night at Hogwarts. Almost everyone has gone home except the golden trio and a few others (Ginny, Luna, etc…). Hermione has just received a Christmas letter from Victor Krum and Ron, being Ron, overreacts the moment he finds out. Lets enter the scene, shall we…. **

**My Wonderland**

_We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do. Discover me, discovering you._

"Ron, can you not go two minutes without bringing him up?!" screamed a very agitated Hermione. Her hair was wild from running her finger's through it in frustration. As she stood next to the slowly dying fire in the abandoned Common room, the light from the flames struck her corkscrew curls, flickering them with gold and bronze. Her deep brown eyes were clouded with anger and her whole person seemed to crackle with static.

For a moment Ron was breathless at her sight. It took all of his internal strength and will power not to rush over and pull her into a mind blowing kiss until all traces of rage left her form. He quickly shoved that thought form his head as her previous statement sunk in. "What are you talking about? _You _brought him up, with that stupid letter of his!" Ron yelled back.

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue.  
_

"Merlin, Ron! You asked me who the letter was from!!" she threw her hand up in the air and turned to face the dimming fire in a clear showing that she thought this argument was completely pointless and Ron was acting nothing short of ridiculous. "It's almost like you look for reasons to argue with me!" Once again, it took Ron a second to process what she had said. He was addicted to watching her mouth as she argued, her rosy pink lips releasing her melodic voice. Even as she yelled, he let her voice wash over him like music.

"What?!" Ron looked offended, "That's stupid!" '_and one hundred percent true' _he continued mentally. Damn, he hated how she saw straight through him. She could read him better that anyone else he had ever met, and she didn't even know it.

_Cause if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be wild._

Ron had no idea why he started these stupid arguments. Well, that's a partial lie, he did enjoy seeing her in this state, the normally calm and collected Hermione suddenly all flustered and frustrated, her perfect mouth shouting abuse at him while her cheeks blushed. It was mainly his way of flirting as well as his own source of venting out his own frustrations at being unable to understand his feelings for his bookish nerdy friend.

_Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland.  
Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face, _

Ron felt his stomach flip as she whirled around on her heels to face him once more. Her tangled curls whipped around her head, following the momentum of her turn, momentarily hiding her face in an auburn curtain. "Is it?!" she practically shrieked in disbelief, "No, Ron, this argument is stupid, all our arguments are stupid, but my insisting that you start these ridiculous rows makes perfect sense!" She let herself collapse on one of the over fluffed couches by the fireplace, her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.

A moment of silence passed while Ron fought off the urge to drop to his knees before her and push her hair from her vision just so he could see her face. He settled for sitting on the same couch, careful to leave a good foot between the himself and Hermione.

Finally, her muffled voice came from behind her fingers, "Why do we fight?"

Ron could only let his line of vision slip over the crown of her head and followed down her back, watching as it rose and fell slightly with each breath she took. He couldn't think of any reason he could answer he could give to her question that had just so recently invaded his own mind. She had once more proven her ability to read his thoughts without trying.

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase. You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it, I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it._

Sighing, Ron ran in fingers through his hair in an act of frustration before letting it rest on the wooden frame that made up the back of the couch. At the same time, Hermione lifted herself from her forward position and, coincidentally, leaned back onto his arm, her dark curls spilling over the sleeve of his school shirt. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden contact. Hermione, on the other hand, simply closed her eyes and let out a slow, deep breath.

How was it that she could remain so normal while Ron himself felt a battle of emotions raging inside him. _"Aren't girls suppose to be the emotional ones?"_ he mentally questioned himself.

_You want love? We'll make it, swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be wild. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder. Your body is a wonderland.  
_

"I don't want to fight, Ron," Hermione spoke. She opened her eyes and craned her neck to look at him, her head still resting on Ron's forearm. Her eyes met his and he knew his eyes must have been on fire. He marveled at her eyes, amazed with their depth. He felt like he could see the entire universe in the chocolate pools.

It took Ron a moment to clear his head and rethink what she had just spoken, his thoughts feeling slightly muffled under her intense gaze. He finally was able to string together a though.

"I don't want to fight either, Hermione," he spoke, his attention on her soft mane of hair as it brushed his arm, unable to focus on much else.

"Then why do we?!" Hermione pulled herself up once more from the couch, her manner snapping back to her normal, need-all-the-facts self. Ron almost went into shock by the sudden mood swing combined with the lack of her presence beside him. _  
_

_Damn baby. You frustrate me. I know you're mine all mine all mine. But you look so good it hurts sometimes._

"Merlin, Hermione, I don't know!" Ron shouted back. It was infuriating how quickly any sort of conversation between them ended up waking the entire castle.

"How could you not know?!" Hermione retorted, flailing her hands before her as if gesturing to him that his answer must obviously be in front of him. Ron almost stupidly looked down, as if to see if his answer truly resided in the golden patters that crisscrossed along the plush, deep red carpet. "It seem logical that the person who starts the fight should have some idea of why he or she would start it _at all_!"

"Oh, so now were back to _that_, are we?!" Ron walked to stand directly in front of her, hoping his height my intimidate her enough to get off his back. No such luck.

She merely leaned up on her toes at she yelled back, "Yes, Ronald, were back to that! And this conversation will continue to return to '_that' _until I figure out why you are continuously seeking ways to irritate me!"

"So now I irritate you!" Ron gritted his teeth in frustration, "Well, if I'm so irritating, then why do you insist on carrying on with these rows?!"

"Because your so confusing! Excuse me for trying to figure you out! Excuse me for caring about my best friend!" Hermione's words dripped with sarcasm. Nothing she said ever made sense to Ron, and now she's calling _him _confusing? Ron could feel a headache starting as he tried to comprehend Hermione's way of thinking.

"How am I confusing?" Ron's voice was quieter this time. He honestly wanted to know. He was Ron, for crying out loud. He wasn't confusing in the least. He woke up, ate, slept though class, ate again, goofed off in class, ate once more, played quidditch, and slept. Not really that hard of a schedule to follow.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked surprised at his question. "You're just confusing, Ron." When her answer only fueled his black look, she continued, "One minute your acting like I'm only put on this earth to annoy you, and the next you act like we're-" Hermione cut off, averting her eyes to Ron's necktie, only mere inches from her nose.

"We're what?" Ron questioned. Hermione kept her head down. "Hermione?" Silence continued, "Hermione what are we?"

"Nothing," Hermione took a step back from under his stare, "Nothing, it's stupid," she moved past him and headed for the stone staircase that led to the girls' dormitories, "Just forget I said anything."

"Hermione," Ron held a hand out as if to reach for her retreating form. Hermione paused at the base of the staircase, not looking back, just completely motionless. For a brief moment, Ron hoped she would stay. For some reason, he just wanted her near him, arguing or not. He just like having her close.

Hermione slowly began her assent up the stairwell. Admitting defeat Ron turned back to the almost nonexistent fire, unknowing of what to do. He listened as her footsteps echoed up the steps in a vain attempt to clear thoughts of her face being to very close to his, her mouth so close, almost close enough to… the steady footfalls cut short before suddenly staring up again, only this time, they were hurried and… coming closer?

Ron turned around in curiosity only to be met by a determined looking Hermione as she rushed at him and practically plowed into him. Before he could understand the situation, He felt two small hand grip his shoulders as a pair of soft pink lips collided with his. All thoughts ended as a spark of electricity shot though him.

As soon as it had started, it ended. Hermione pulled away very suddenly with a look of utter shock that must have mirrored his own expression, before turning quickly and running back to her respected sleeping quarters.

Left alone and in the dark, Ron slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, hovering over his lips as if trying to feel the presents of her mouth again before running them through his hair once more. A smile crept its way across his lips as he continued to stare at the girls' stairwell. He shook his head at the sudden thought of breakfast tomorrow morning. _"That could be awkward."  
_

_Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland._

**A/N:**** Okay, be honest. I know that this isn't at all what anyone was expecting, considering the fact that the song is all about sex and what-not. I just thought I'd experiment on taking this song and putting it in a different view. Good? Stupid? Did I waste the 10 minutes of your life when you read this? You decide. Just click that attractive little button below and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
